


The Things You Won't Remember

by Stacysmash



Series: Super Haikyuu! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Comedy, M/M, Microfic, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Supernatural events have been occurring across the world. Young men and women in their late teens and early twenties are discovering changes to their bodies, and some changes are even being pegged as “superpowers”. Many of the victims from these changes were unable to keep it a secret from society, while others are able to remain in the dark.





	The Things You Won't Remember

**Supernatural events have been occurring across the world. Young men and women in their late teens and early twenties are discovering changes to their bodies, and some changes are even being pegged as “superpowers”. Many of the victims from these changes were unable to keep it a secret from society, while others are able to remain in the dark.**

“Mom, I can’t talk right now...I’m in a cafe...I am at school, the cafe’s on campus….I know I’m careful, you don’t have to worry...No, there haven’t been too many occurrences on campus, but it doesn’t matter, those people are going through weird changes and there’s no reason to be afraid of them...that was one time, most of them are scared to death! ...Mom seriously I have to go, I’m supposed to be studying right now...okay, love you too...bye.”

Sawamura Daichi released a groan as he dropped his head on top of his chemistry textbook with a thunk. His head was throbbing from overload  _ before _ he got the stressful call from his mother. Now he felt like his blood pressure was spewing out the top of his head. Suddenly a shadow fell across the pages, and Daichi raised his head up to see a handsome guy biting his lip, glancing down at his phone and then back up to him. He was really tall, attractively athletic with a black hair that seemed to stick out everywhere in a way that was complimented his features.

“Can I help you?” He asked curiously.

“Yeah, um...I think something’s wrong with my phone.”

Daichi cocked his head curiously, “Um...why do you say that?”

“Cuz it doesn’t have your number in it,” The stranger replied, pasting on a giant grin on his face as he waited for Daichi’s reaction. 

Daichi stared at him in confusion as he let his answer sink in, and when he finally got it, he snorted and shook his head. “Yeeeeah, nice try.” He rolled his eyes and was about to go back to his studying when the stranger reached his hand out to grip his shoulder. He bent down and locked eyes with Daichi.

“Forget everything I said,” He muttered quickly, his dark eyes flickering like a hologram. Daichi’s own eyes mirrored his, and when he blinked he frowned and looked back up at the stranger.

“Can I help you?”

The stranger smirked and eyed him up and down, “Those are some nice jeans, do you think I could get in them?”

Daichi’s face fell into an unamused scowl. “Sorry, I doubt we’re the same size.” Again he began to turn when Kuroo tapped him on the shoulder. “What do you want?” He growled at the stranger’s persistence.

“If I pretended to choke, do you think you’d give me mouth to mouth?”

“No, I’d let you die. Now will you please leave me alone, I’m really busy.”

“Wait--Forget everything I said,” The stranger locked eyes again and both of their eyes flickered. 

“Hi...can I help you with something?”

“Your ass is so nice, it’s a shame you have to sit on it.”

“What the hell? Who are you, don’t look at my ass--” 

The stranger sighed dejectedly and bent down. “Forget everything I said...forget I even came over here.” 

Before Daichi could even blink he was walking away. The stranger stood a few feet away as he muttered to himself, glancing through his phone at a text when he heard a slam. He whirled around when he saw Daichi reaching for his textbook that had fallen on the ground. In the span of a heartbeat he lunged forward and stretched his long arm out, picking it up before Daichi’s fingers could graze it.

“Here, this yours?” He asked as he smiled at Daichi.

Daichi’s eyes widened as they stared at his face, a light flush prickling at his cheeks. “Oh...yes, it’s mine. Thank you, I’m just a little sleep deprived.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Exams are killer, huh?” The stranger said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Daichi laughed, “Yeah, you’re telling me. You go here?”

“Yup, I’m a Chemistry major.”

Daichi gasped and grabbed hold of his arm. “ _ Chemistry?!  _ Can you help me, I seriously can’t remember any of this stuff and my exam is tomorrow.”

“Oh,of course! Here, scooch over.” He slid into the seat next to him, his eyes flickering quickly over Daichi’s notes. After perusing for a minute, he perked up with a smile. “Perfect, we went over all this last semester!”

Daichi sighed, relief shoving out all the remaining stress from his body. “I’ll appreciate any help I can get. I’m Sawamura Daichi, by the way.”

The stranger looked up into the warm brown eyes staring back at him and grinned. “I’m Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sawamura.”

Daichi pursed his lips as his thumb played nervously with the edge of his notebook. “Yeah...likewise.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Bonus*  
> “Bokuto, you know the handsome guy who studies in the cafe? ...Yeah, that one. I tried like most of your stupid pick up lines and not one of them worked! ...Yeah, complete failure...Well, no I did talk to him, he dropped a book and I picked it up and I found out he was studying for a Chemistry exam...Ha ha ha, yeah it was like fate! And he’s just as sweet and straightforward as he seemed...So yup, I’m in love.”


End file.
